The present invention provides a preparation comprising an avocado and soybean unsaponifiable complex (ASU) for prevention of apoptosis, inhibition of cellular aging and for protection of the skin against negative environmental factors and pollutants.
Apoptosis, or programmed cell death is an evolutionary conserved mechanism essential for the development and maintenance of tissue homeostasis in multicellular organisms. Apoptosis results from the action of a genetically encoded suicide program that leads to a series of characteristic morphological and biochemical changes. These changes include activation of caspases, mitochondrial depolarization, cell volume loss, chromatin condensation and nucleosomal DNA defragmentation. It appears that the downstream biochemical events in apoptosis are the same regardless of the initial death stimulus [1].
A variety of key events in apoptosis focus on mitochondria, including the release of caspase activators (such as cytochrome c), changes in electron transport, loss of mitochondrial transmembrane potential, decrease of intracellular ATP concentration, altered cellular oxidation-reduction and participation of pro- and anti-apoptotic Bcl-2 family proteins [2].
Two major features of human aging clearly have been linked to alterations in the incidence of cell death, immunoseniscence and neurodegeneration. In each of these case apoptosis plays a role in generation of these disorders. There is increasing evidence of the potential role of apoptosis in skin aging [3].
Apoptosis may be induced by various pathological conditions and a variety of agents, such as deprivation of tropic factors, heat shock and various cytotoxic substances [4] [5].
Skin is subjected daily to numerous negative environmental factors and pollutants. These pollutants include, but are not limited to atmospheric factors, chemical pollutants and biological pollutants. Examples of atmospheric factors that effect the skin include but are not limited to radiation such as Ultra-violet (UV) radiation from the sun, ozone, acid rain and extreme temperatures. Chemical and biological pollutants include pollutants from cars, industry, free radicals, cleaning materials, cosmetics, drugs and toxins. The background art discloses complex synthetic sun block preparations for protection against UV radiation. However, there are no effective preparations available for general protection of the skin against damage by environmental factors. In addition many of the sunblocks available have deleterious effects on the skin.
The vegetable oil unsaponifiables, such as avocado and soybean unsaponifiables are comprised of biologically active compounds, such as sterols, tocopherols, squalene and lipidic furans. These chemical groups exhibit a range of biological effects. Advantageous biological properties have been reported for avocado and soybean unsaponifiables. It was shown that a mixture of avocado and soybean unsaponifiables is beneficial in treatment of various disorders of connective tissue, such as wound healing and scleroderma. The background art contains several references of different cosmetic uses for ASU preparations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,659 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising unsaponifiable lipids extracted from avocado for amelioration of skin keratoses that can be caused by aging of the skin and other skin lesions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,490 discloses as supporting art that avocado preparations such as non-saponifiable fractions of avocado oil have useful dermatological properties for improving the appearance of aging, dry or wrinkled skin and for moisturizing and refreshing skin. It is further disclosed that lipid furans derived from avocado enhance the metabolism of skin, thereby improving its appearance. The enhanced metabolism results in increased elasticity and thickness of the skin and increased fibroblast population. These compounds are useful in combating dermal atrophy by slowing and even reversing thinning skin, wrinkles and other skin conditions, caused by chronological and photo aging of the skin.
EP Patent No. 180505 discloses cosmetic formulations containing avocado and soya unsaponifiables for retarding aging of the skin.
BE Patent No. 886707 discloses compositions containing avocado and soya unsaponifiables for use as cosmetics including skin creams.
FR Patent No. 4174 discloses compositions containing avocado and soya unsaponifiables for use in the treatment of conditions such as eczema.
The background art refers to several cosmetic uses of ASU. However, the background art does not does not teach or suggest uses of ASU preparations for protection against negative environmental factors, for inhibition of cellular aging, or prevention of apoptosis.
There is thus a widely recognized need for a natural derived preparation that can be used for general protection of the skin against negative environmental factors and pollutants, for inhibition of cellular aging and for prevention of apoptosis.
The present invention provides a preparation, preferably comprising an avocado and soybean unsaponifiable complex (ASU), for prevention of apoptosis. In addition the present invention provides a preparation for protection of the skin. In particular it concerns a preparation comprising avocado and soybean unsaponifiables for protection of the skin against negative environmental factors and pollutants. Moreover, the present invention provides a preparation comprising ASU which protects the skin from negative environmental factors and pollutants by stimulating ATP synthesis and preventing the breakdown of the mitochondrial membrane potential in the skin. Furthermore, the present invention provides a preparation, comprising an ASU complex for inhibition of cellular aging.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided in a first embodiment a composition for preventing cell apoptosis, comprising an effective amount of an avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component.
In a preferred embodiment the effective amount of an avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is in a range of from about 1 xcexcg/ml to about 10 xcexcg/ml.
In a preferred embodiment the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is in a range of from about 1 xcexcg/ml to about 5 xcexcg/ml.
In a preferred embodiment the composition comprises from about 0.01% to about 0.15% of the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component.
In a preferred embodiment the composition comprises from about 0.01% to about 0.05% of the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component.
In a preferred embodiment the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is an avocado unsaponifiable.
In a preferred embodiment the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a soybean unsaponifiable.
In a preferred embodiment the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a lipidic furan derived from ASU.
In a preferred embodiment the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a mixture of avocado unsaponifiables and soybean unsaponifiables.
In a preferred embodiment the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a lipid furan.
In a preferred embodiment the composition further comprises one or a mixture of Ascorbyl Palmitate, fragrance, thickeners, herbal extracts, vitamins, dispersing agents, emulsifiers, binders, colorants, coenzyme-Q, anti-oxidants, natural vegetable oils and polyunsaturated fatty acids.
In a preferred embodiment the composition is administered orally.
In a preferred embodiment the composition is selected from the group consisting of powders or granules, suspensions, emulsions or solutions in water or non-aqueous media, oil or fat, sachets, capsules, tablets, gelcaps, food additives and sustained release formulations.
In a preferred embodiment the composition further comprises vitamins, anti-oxidants and a diluent.
In a preferred embodiment the composition further comprises vitamins, anti-oxidants and at least one oil.
In a preferred embodiment the composition is administered topically.
In a preferred embodiment the composition is in the form of a cream.
In a preferred embodiment the cream is a non-ionic oil-in water emulsion.
In a preferred embodiment the composition further comprises an oil phase and a water phase.
In a preferred embodiment the oil phase is selected form the group consisting of one of or a mixture of at least one oil, poly-unsaturated fatty acids, vitamins A, E and F, ascorbyl palmitate and anti-oxidants.
In a preferred embodiment the water phase is selected from the group consisting of water, plant extracts, humectants and non-ionic emulsifiers.
In a preferred embodiment the composition is in the form of lipophilic natural oil.
In a preferred embodiment the composition further comprises vegetable oils, polyunsaturated fatty acids, vitamins A, E and F, anti-oxidants and penetration enhancers.
In a preferred embodiment the penetration enhancers include propylene glycol di-pelargonate and ethoxydiaglycol.
In a preferred embodiment the vegetable oils include wheat germ oil, sesame oil, soybean oil, avocado oil, olive oil and rice oil.
In a preferred embodiment the polyunsaturated fatty acids include linoleic, linolenic acids-omega 3, gamma linolenic and arachidonic acid-omega 6.
In a second embodiment the present invention provides a composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, comprising an effective amount of an avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the pollutant is selected from the group consisting of radiation, sun radiation, ozone, acid rain, extreme temperatures, transport pollutants, industry pollutants, cleaning materials, cosmetics, drugs, toxins and combinations thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is in a range of from about 1 xcexcg/ml to about 5 xcexcg/ml.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the composition comprises from about 0.01% to about 0.05% of the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is an avocado unsaponifiable.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a soybean unsaponifiable.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a lipidic furan derived from ASU.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a lipid furan.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for protection of the skin against pollutants, the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a mixture of avocado unsaponifiables and soybean unsaponifiables.
In a third embodiment the present invention provides a composition for preventing cell anti-aging, comprising an effective amount of avocado and soybean unsaponifiables.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is in a range of from about 1 xcexcg/ml to about 5 xcexcg/ml.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the composition comprises from about 0.01% to about 0.05% of the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is an avocado unsaponifiable.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a soybean unsaponifiable.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a lipidic furan derived from ASU.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component is a mixture of avocado unsaponifiables and soybean unsaponifiables.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the composition is administered orally.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition for preventing cell anti-aging the composition is administered topically.
In a fourth embodiment the present invention provides a method of protecting the skin from damage, comprising the step of administering a composition of an avocado and soybean unsaponifiable component on skin cells.
In a preferred embodiment of the method of protecting the skin from damage the damage is damage from aging.
In a preferred embodiment of the method of protecting the skin from damage the damage is damage from pollutants.
In a preferred embodiment of the method of protecting the skin from damage the damage is damage from apoptosis.
The term xe2x80x98apoptosisxe2x80x99 as used herein refers to the process of cell death which results from an orderly pattern of morphological and biochemical changes.
The term xe2x80x98negative environmental factorsxe2x80x99 as used herein refers to any substance in the water, atmosphere and environment that has deleterious effects on cells, especially skin cells, such as, but not limited to radiation such as UV radiation from the sun, ozone, acid rain and extreme temperatures, pollutants from cars, industry, free radicals, cleaning materials, cosmetics, drugs and toxins.